d2ndwymfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas 2010
with his poinsettias.]] "Christmas 2010" is the twenty-fourth episode of Danville 2nd Ward Young Men ''and aired December 29, 2010. '''Dates:' December 7, 2010 December 11, 2010 December 23, 2010 December 29, 2010 Preceded By: The Amazing Race Birthday Party 2010 Followed By: New Year's Dance 2010/2011 Synopsis "Christmas 2010" follows several things the Young Men did around Christmastime in 2010. The episode starts off on December 7. Kyle Worley, Dallin Earl, Josh Scott, Jenny Farrell, Taylor Jackson, and Linda Viera do a service project where they go caroling and visit certain people in the ward. The first visit the Leiningers and then they go to Teddy Wright's house to sing and visit the Wright family. As they visit the Wrights, Linda Viera reads the kids a Christmas alphabet book. , with his hands covered in paint.]]Cut to December 11. Dallin Earl and Travis Neal are at the ward Christmas party. They go out in the hallway to see Santa Claus. Rick Patterson catches up with them, and Travis questions him about believing in Santa. Rick mentions that he doesn't believe in Santa, but he does believe in reindeer and the Easter Bunny, and that Santa is a stalker. After the Christmas party, people got to make decorations for the upcoming dance. Jenny starts making a jellyfish, and is going to splatter-paint it, but Jeremy Glenn covers his hands in paint and presses his handprints all over it. They get in a little argument and Jenny then decides to work around it. Jeremy goes to the bathroom with Travis and Jeff Reed to wash his hands. At first, the water is too hot, so he yells at Jeff to turn it down. Jeff does, but then it grows too cold, so Jeremy takes control of the water. Jeremy eventually gets all the paint off his hands. The episode then fast-forwards to December 23. Travis' aunt had bought tickets to Shrek the Musical, so he brings Dallin along. While on the BART train to San Francisco, they notice a lady take an ad off the wall. When they get to San Francisco, they have a scary encounter with a homeless guy in the BART station. The homeless guy tells them a story of how a cop tried to pull his pants down. They then walk down to Sam's Diner to eat dinner. After eating his pancakes, Dallin eats leftovers of everyone's food, including part of a sandwich, a burrito, fries, and some mashed potatoes. They then walk over to the Orpheum Theatre to see the play. At the very end, they shoot out confetti, and at that moment, Dallin thought Dustin (a kid he, Travis and Kyle Makaiwi had seen in San Francisco once), had jumped out and shot the president. They then go back to the Civic Center/UN Plaza BART Station, and Dallin says what he thought of the play. eating a sandwich at Sam's Diner.]] Fast-forward to December 29, 2010. Dallin and Travis go with some families in the ward to San Francisco. They eat dinner at Blondie's Pizza and hop on a Cable Car. It's Dallin's first time on a Cable Car, so he gets a little nervous. They pass Lombard Street and head down to the wharf. They get off at San Francisco Maritime Park and walk down to Ghirardelli Square to get dessert. Dallin and Travis eat some free samples and check out where they make the chocolate. After dessert, they hop on a Cable Car back towards Powell Street. They get off at Powell and Market and head down into the Powell Street BART Station. Dallin, Jenny, and Anne Peterson try moonwalking, and Melinda Farrell shows Travis her "magnetic hair". And that's the end of the episode. , Anne Peterson, and Dallin Earl on a Cable Car near Union Square.]] People In This Episode * Dallin Earl * Travis Neal * Jeremy Glenn * Kyle Worley * Rick Patterson * John Wright * Josh Scott * Jeff Reed * Taylor Jackson * Anne Peterson * Jenny Farrell * Melinda "Fij" Farrell * Linda Viera * Taylor Aplanalp * Myron Hagen Locations * Danville, California * Teddy's House, Danville, California * The Church Building, Danville, California * Oakland, California * San Francisco, California * Sam's Diner, San Francisco, California * The Orpheum Theatre, San Francisco, California * Civic Center/UN Plaza BART Station, San Francisco, California * Blondie's Pizza, San Francisco, California * Lombard Street, San Francisco, California * San Francisco Maritime Park, San Francisco, California * Ghirardelli Square, San Francisco, California * Union Square, San Francisco, California * Powell Street BART Station, San Francisco, California Trivia * The first "Christmas" episode. * The second Holiday Episode. * Everything in "The Amazing Race Birthday Party 2010" happens on December 10, meaning it happens between the service project and the ward Christmas party in this episode. * The D2WYM Snippets episode, "Christmas 2010 Extras" consists of footage that never made it into this episode. Featured Music * "Sleigh Ride" by Kenny G * "Happy Xmas (War Is Over)" by John Lennon * "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" by Jewel Category:Episodes